Empire Protocol Suggestions/Denied Archive
Category:DeniedSuggestionsArchive< Empire Protocol Suggestions Nanoswarm Hive: Pulsification: Same as motorization but gives flight and only usable on mechas that can be carried by Masakari Instant Docks : Wave Mines: Drop in a couple of stealthed wave force mines that absolutely shred naval units if they are caught in the blast. Be careful, they don't differentiate from friend or foe, and sink after a few minutes. The mines can also be detected by scouts, and can only explode if a unit actually moves. Construction Yard: Focused Repair: Shut down targeted structure and largely reduce cost of Structure Repairs. Uncodable * Mecha Bay: Diving Bell: Surrounds a group of mecha or tanks with a shell of nanites. This shell traps in air, allowing units surrounded by it to travel underwater for a surprise attack. This shell can be shot off by enemy units, however. No, use units that transform Ore Refinery: Expansion Adjusters: Increase the range of kinetic burst weapons of selected group of units. Upgradeable. Incredible Mobile Fortress Tatsu: Emperor Kamina's Insurance: Target a group of friendly vehicles. They drop landmines (and seamines) if they are destroyed while the protocol is in effect. Upgradeable. Nanotech Mainframe: Nanocore Reversion Select one of your structures or turrets (except for Con Yard), it slowly packs back up into a Nanocore, ready for redeployment. If possible to code, this Nanocore can deploy twice as fast, and retains all original tier upgrades. * Imperial Docks: Lockdown: Surrounds enemy units in an area with a nanite shell, making them invincible, but also unable to move or attack. * Imperial Docks: Instant Production: Gives nanocores a temporary speedboost to unfurling, but only lasts for a short time, costs money to use. * Mecha Bay: Kaiju: A single targeted mecha gains the razing tag and increased armour, allowing them to tear through an enemy base or occupied city for a short amount of time. Cool idea, but a pain to code * Incredible Mobile Fortress Tatsu: Replicating Minefield: Deploys nano-mines at the target location. When vehicles are killed by these mines, more mines are created. Upgradable. * Imperial Docks: X-Bombard: Some explosive-equipped drone mortars are launched at a location from off the map. These mortars can hone in on nearby enemies, otherwise they act normally. Upgradeable, fires 2/4/8 mortars at each level. * Imperial Docks: Rolling Blackout: Creates a cloud of nanites. Any units covered by the nanites have speed and range reduced, and the cloud can be moved. Upgradeable, upgrades increase cloud size. * Imperial Docks: Barricade: Constructs a nanite barricade at an area. This barricade can be destroyed, but blocks enemy movement. Use your superior mobility to surprise them when their way forward is blocked! *Barracks Imperial Strike Team: A modified Tengu with no weapons enters the map and flies to the target destination. When it reaches the destination,the Tengu Carrier unloads five Heroic Imperial Warriors. Costs money to use. Each level adds a Tengu which is also full of five heroic Imperial Warriors. Last level also deploys a Holotree Sniper. Keep in mind that the Tengus are easy to destroy and even then the package is anti-infantry only,meaning it won't do much even if called to an enemy base. Just use a Masakari or Sudden Transport *Barracks Spirit of the Warrior Resurrects the spirit of a dead infantryman, the infantry spirit gets stronger with each real infantry around it, and the real infantry also get proportionally stronger. When the infantry spirit dies, it explodes outward, damaging both hostile and friendly infantry. The spirit looks like the outline of the real infantry. Yeah, no. I can't make it take the shape of the infantry it was. Other than that, it really isn't a good idea, it just buffs infantry, and is one of those things that you really have no point in not using when it's ready. * Imperial Docks: Distraction Drone: Select two points on the map. An airbourne 'distraction drone' floats between these two points, absorbing some nearby enemy fire. Note that the drone has only limited health: it will fail after sustaining enough damage. Upgradeable, upgrades increase the number of drones. Redundant with Point Defense Drones * Instant Dojo: Incredible Illusion Army: Creates a small group of holographic Imperial Warriors. These holograms can move around, but cannot attack, and are also immune to damage. Upgradeable. At higher levels, holographic Tankbusters and Masamunes are added. Eh. * Nanotech Mainframe: Psi-chotic: Select a psychic unit (Yuriko or Battle Psychic). This unit gains a massive power boost, but is damaged over time. * Instant Dojo: Psi-Spy: Select an area. If there are infantry in the area of effect, the area is revealed. If not, nothing happens. Basically, a Radar Scan that only works if infantry are present. * Mecha Bay: Mecha Misdirection: Select a group of mecha. For a short time, they are immune to damage but only while changing form. Transformers already are invincible while changing state, even if they weren't they change in the briefest of moments. * Imperial Docks: Tracking Target: Select a single enemy target. It will begin to absorb your fire (as if it had black hole armour activated), and gain an armour reduction. Good for destroying a single, high-priority target trying to escape, but less than useful against swarms of enemies. Would be too useful for MCV kills, or Assassination targets. Nanotech Mainframe: Robotic Replacement: Use it on enemy infantry. For a cost (say, half of what the infantry is worth) it's revealed to be an android spy. The spy appears the same, except that the person using the protocol can now see what it sees, and both parties (the one that used the protocol and the one the infantry belongs to) can order it about. :Uncodable and way too similar to Double Agent Nanotech Mainframe: Calls down a flurry of Sunburst Drones,through this time without machine guns. The drones then degrade into millions of nanomachines,cutting through any passerby,often resulting in heavy damage or death Did not follow format, and protocol didn't actually change anything. *Instant Garage: Emperor's Rage Rework: Target a unit you control, and if it is killed by an enemy units around it gain a fire rate and speed boost. * Instant Garage: Psychic Mines: Drops mines on the battlefield. If a vehicle drives over them, they detonate normally. However, if infantry walk over them, they are mind controlled for a few seconds. Upgradeable, upgrades increase mind control time. Costs money to use. * Imperial Docks: Slicer Swarm: Target a group of vehicle husks. Japanese nanites then convert these husks to 'slicer swarms'; weakly armoured swarms of rouge nanites that attack anything near them. Upgradeable, upgrades increase number of slicer swarms. Costs money to use. * Mecha Bay: Nimble Feet: Select a group of units. While those units are moving, they take far less damage than normal. While stationary, they take far more damage. Upgradeable. Uncodable * Nanotech Mainframe: Drone Distraction: Creates 1/2/3 Decoy Drones at the area. Decoy Drones have no weapon, but can use a holographic generator to disguise themself as any allied infantry. Keep your opponent guessing which troops are your real troops! Costs money to use. * Infantry Base: Death Before Dishonour: Select an area. Infantry that are in the red level of health become far more powerful, but take more damage. Upgradeable. * Instant Garage: Retreat Under Fire: Sometimes running away like brave Samurai Robin is a valid tactic. This protocol increases the speed of friendly units in an area, but only while they are taking damage. * Infantry Dojo: Bird Strike: A Bird flies in on the battlefield, and arriving at the target spot, reveals himself to be a specially trained shinobi with a birdshaped hangglider! the shinobi can switch between using the glider and walking, and can walk and fly while stealthed. unfortunatly, he's lost his ability to infiltrate, and suffers even more from ninjitsu conversation then other ninja's. (he needs space to exert himself). (costs money to use if the tankbuster summoning protocol also costs money, since this functions like a paratrooper protocol) * Psionic Decimator: Operator Unburrow: Select an area on the battlefield,and it will instantly unburrow five un-armed Tankbusters at the target location. Use it alongside the Psionic Decimator,and see the results of enemy vehicles turning against them in their disabled base! Upgradable and costs money to use. * Nanotech Mainframe: Charged Capaciators: Use this buff on electro-buster armed units,and they will all get a massive damage boost for a short duration! Upgradable. * Dojo:Tankbuster Level 3 Upgrade: In addition to more Tankbusters,the busters are covered by a miniature Nanoswarm globe,protecting them from being crushed until they are fully deployed. * Psi Mines: An allied mech drops a minefield on the target location at the battlefield. These mines contain stored psionic energy, ready to flow into any mind that passes over them. These mines ignore armour, damaging all units equally! However, the psychic energy slowly damages the mines, leaving them useless after a while. Costs money to use. *'Animated lives' Instant dojo- makes infantry (even) more willing to work with robotic inf (and vice-versa), boosting the stats of both groups. (can only be activated in an area that features 1 robotic and 1 human infantry.) *Nanotech Mainframe: Mind Flayer: An attack on the minds of all ground units (infintry and vehicles) in a small area, which temporarily stuns them. *Instant Dojo: Word of Heaven: A group of psychics use their preternatural gifts to scan an area of the battlefield, peeking through the fog of war. However, the massive residual psychic energy allows the enemy to see where you are seeing. Small radius of effect, moves like a magnetic satellite. Upgradeable. *Infantry Base: Blessing: Using a combination of long-range psionic suggestion and pre-injected medical nanobots, infantry in a small area are healed to full health. Upgradeable, each upgrade gives a slowly improvedg 'invunerable time', where these infantry cannot be harmed due to new medicine. Costs money to use. *Instant Dojo: Honourable Discharge: A reimagining of the old protocol. Infantry affected will fight with all they can muster, gaining a massive damage boost. Afterwards, however, they lose health rapidly until death due to massive overextertion. Upgradeable. *(Nanotech Mainframe): Divine Hammer: (A waveforce beam blasts into a target from the sky! Long cooldown.) *instant garage: GO GO GO!:(epicly) boosts the speed of all land units in the targeted area for a small time, but it disables weaponary while doing so. handy for quick "get on spot" or a getaway. *Instant dojo: Breathable liquid:uses the breathable liquid to allow the targeted infantry/motorbikes with inf to go through water in similar style to the EP (walking on the sea floor) (needs work lore wise) duration is not so long, so use sudden transport for longer crosses *Docks: Shogun Barrage: un seen shoguns riddle the targeted are with suppresion fire, and deliver mild anti-tank damage upgradable. *Mecha bay: Proto-driver: timed effect protocol, under duration of the effect, whenever one of your mecha is destroyed, a tsukoigami pops out *Instant dojo: Quick reploid: special (megaman/reploid/anime like) robots are deployed/constructed on the spot suddenly by a special nanocore wich releases them. levels up with the dojo (deployement way is WIP, it's hard to come up with something original (see thread about deployment ways in assasination mode on moddb)) *Instant Garage: Buster Call: A group of psychics channel their abilities to strike an area for damage, a slowing effect, and humorously over-the-top anime sound effects! Upgradeable. They made car sounds, denied *Instant Dojo: Noble Sacrifice: Psychics channel their cooective abilities through the mind of a willing soldier, creating a psionic burst (like that used by Yuriko), killing nearby infantry. Kills the soldier, though. Costs money to use. No, this will be used a lot in the early game *Instant Garage: Nanite Reassembler: A large swarm of nanites is released onto the battlefield to repair Imperial Tanks. Nanites will disintergrate over time. Upgrades increase AoE and damage repaired per second. It’s easier just to use point repair drones *Nanoswarm Hive: Temporary Hive Creates a small version of the nanoswarm hive on a few units, unlike the normal nanoswarm hive, the temporary hive will break after one hit, of anything. (Can protect from an apoc shot or a conscript bullet alike) Denied, wouldn’t fool anyone *Instant Dojo Lvl 3 Motorization Change What's better than bikes that infantry can ride on? Mecha-bikes! Infantry with lvl 3 motorbikes can now ride on water, thanks to new mecha-bike which transforms into a micha-boat while on water, infantry can shoot at enemies while on water, too. Also, motorization now results in increased armor at each level, with each upgrade increasing armor and speed. No *Instant Garage: Macross Missile: Gives a significant boost (either in number of missiles or damage) to missile firing units in the area of effect. Upgradeable. Generic * Nanotech Mainframe: Incredible Mirror World: Constructs a 'Mirror Temple' on the field for a small cost. This building can be garissoned by 1/3/5 infantry units, and has the ability to disguise as another allied building, setting up ample ambush opportunities! Upgradeable. No * Infantry Base: Swordsmaster: Allows you to change a single unit into a Zatoichi. This change is permanent. No Zatoichi * Incredible Mobile Fortress Tatsu: Astonishing Mobile Castles: Target a neutral garissonable structure, at which point it sheds its disguise and transforms into an Astonishing Howling Castle, a light artillery piece. Costs money to use. Imbalanced * Mecha Bay: Mecha Turret: Select a mecha on the field. This mecha quickly deploys into a turrret form of that mecha! These take no power, but any abilities are sacrificed and the transformation is permanent. Costs money to use. Too much work * Instant Garage: Nanomines: Drops a field of nanomines at the target area; nanomines are highly visible, but have an unusually useful effect; any unit that sets them off creates a miniature nanoswarm, making the vehicle invincible but preventing it attacking and keeping it in place. This lets you set up ambushes for this unit with impunity! Upgradeable. Denied, but this inspired another mine idea * Nanotech Mainframe: Ghost Hunt: Fills a neutral garissonnable structure with vicious nanites that bite the skin of anyone who approaches. Any infantry or battlesuits that go near this 'haunted' house will take minor damage until they leave the area. Costs money to use. Denied, it’s weird * Mecha Bay: Force Switch: allows you to force a mecha in a different mode, even if the cooldown hasn't been finished yet. targeted mecha is slowed down for a small time, tough. Too much micro * Infantry Base: Psychic Static: A telepathic 'psychic scream' is directed at an area, overwhelming the senses of units in that area. As a result, they will move much slower for a short time. Helpful in covering an escape. Upgradeable, at higher levels units take a small amount of damage. You going faster is better than your enemy going slower * Infantry Base: Eyes in the Background: Select an area on the map. As it turns out, a ambush post was a stand left there by a Holotree Sniper. This post disguises itself in the same way as a mirage tank. A single unit can garrison this post and fire from it, allowing an ambush! Upgradeable. Spiderholes are better * Nanoswarm Hive: Nanoshell: Creates a small and short-lived sphere of nanites that prevent units in the sphere from being fired on from outside, but allows units to enter and leave as they please. Redundant *Mecha Bay: Pretender: Surprise, baka! This protocol reveals a friendly infantry as the trap it is. A soldier is targeted with this ability, and robotically unfolds; he is not a warrior, but a 'deception' mini-mech. For ten seconds, this mech has powerful anti-armour damage, but after this time, it must pack up and recharge weapons, leaving the soldier as before. Basically, soldier to anti-tank infantry/mech, back to soldier. Costs money to use. * Instant Dojo: Mind Over Matter: Unlock the innate psionic abilities of your infantry for a short time! Upgradeable, at level one, there is only a speed bonus. At level two, there is a speed and rate of fire bonus. At the final level, there is a speed and rate of fire boost, and any enemy near these units take damage! * Instant Garage: Burst Mines: Drops a stealthed field of Burst Mines onto the battlefield. Unlike normal mines, driving over them does not make them explode. Instead, it causes it to cling to the bottom of the vehicle like a Burst Drone. This will explode 2 seconds later, making it hard to trace. The batteries powering these mines will run out after a while, giving them a timed life. * Infantry Base: Sensory Deprivation: Want to hide an ambush better? This protocol has Imperial psychics overload the senses of units in an area, reducing their sight to near zero. Upgradeable, upgrades increase duration. Been there * Instant Garage: Stand Strong: Encourages your tanks to stand and fight with honour! This protocol increases damage and decreases damage taken, but only while the tank is stationary. While moving, this protocol causes the opposite effect. Helps if you are trapped in a corder without escape, or to make a raid more devestating. Upgradeable. It negates the speed advantage the Empire has * Infantry Base: Healing Hands: Calls in a tiny drone to an area of the battlefield. This drone heals all infantry near it, friend or foe (similar to the Ambulance), and has the ability to disguise itself as an infantry unit via holo-projector. Costs money to use.